A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by AngelHomestucker
Summary: John tries to shoosh pap Sollux as the Gemini is in his downward spiral mood swings, it doesn't work. Karkat comes home to a silent hive, worried, he looks for the palemates, and is shocked by what had transpired between them. Ships: Mentioned/Implied John/Karkat John/Sollux Karkat/Kanaya Ships may be added. Rated T for Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

Chapter 1 

* * *

Author's Note:  
No, this _isn't_ a crossover, the title of that book series (Which is very good, in my opinion.) is just used as the fanfic's title, nothing less, nothing more. I'll pull a Kankri though and tag any triggers this fanfic might have. #tw angst #tw depression #tw imsosorryinadvanceforwriting thispleaseforgiveme #tw angel's mood swings and sadstuck thoughts shouldn't mix ever. Now that that is over, on to the chapter.

* * *

Karkat entered the apartment hive that he shared with a human that he may or may have not be flushed for, John Egbert, closing the door behind him.

"Karkat!" John greeted, waving.

Looking up, the troll saw that he was sitting on the couch, the television on; Karkat assumed that he had just finished watching a movie. The Cancer sat down in front of the closed door to take off his shoes, and noticed a new, mismatched pair of shoes next to the human's. He recognized those as John's moirail, Sollux.

"John, why do you have Captor over?" He asked, untying his shoes, slipping them off, placed them next to the mismatched pair.

"He's having one of his mood swings again." John replied.

Karkat's facial expression turned into a grimace, he knew how intense and horrible the Gemini's mood swings can get.

"Why is he here instead of his hivestem?", The troll asked as he stood up from sitting in the doorway and walked over to the living room, sitting across from John.

"I didn't want him to be alone in his hivestem."

"Why not?"

"He might hurt something or do something much worse."

"Oh, so where is he now?"

"When I dragged him in here, he first took off his shoes and then went to one of the bedrooms, locking himself in."

"Has he come out at all?"

"Not that I have noticed and he won't let me in." John responded, frowning.

"When was the last time you tried?"

"Around an hour ago?"

"Try again?"

"Okay, I'll try, you want to wait here?"

"I'm going food shopping, we're running low, and to try to find something to get Sollux out of his stupor, maybe something honey-flavored or some shit."

"Oh okay, see you later!"

The pair went their separate ways, but little did Karkat know , as he slipped on his shoes once more, that when he returned, things won't be the same.

* * *

Author's Note 2.0  
What a cliffhanger, if I don't say so myself. Until next time my friends~

3

-Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Since, 2nd person isn't allowed on here( )), I'll be switching the pov. Anyways, thanks for telling me. And I'm sorry I hadn't updated this in a while, I'm the laziest sack of shit ever. Please forgive me. On to the chapter~

* * *

Him, out of all people. Out of all of the students in this forsaken place, the adminstrations put **_HIM_** next to Karkat's and he was pretty pissed.

Hell no. He wouldn't allow that, not a chance, over his dead body.

_"I'm going to fucking go __**back**__ over there and demand a locker change. But then again, not __**all**__ schedules were the same. Maybe I'll be lucky and won't have to meet him at all!" _

Karkat was probably flipping his shit over nothing _again_ and if Kanaya was here, she would scold him as she usually does, if she could read your thoughts.

**_Karkat: Stop Whining_**

_"Hey mysterious voice in my head, fuck you! I'll stop whining if he'll just fucking leave already! Wait, I wasn't even whining! Whatever."_

~A few minutes later~

The sound of him shutting his locker was like music to Karkat's ears.

_"Finally."_

The boy in question was approaching him, of all people, and he hadn't even apologized for bumping into Karkat without an apology, all he does is hand Karkat a piece of paper and run off.

_"Still no fucking apology?! Asshole."_

Karkat slipped the note into his pocket, he'll read it eventually, if he hadn't forgotten. Walking up to his locker, he undid the lock and shoved his things inside, not caring if it was disorganized or not. He'll organize it later or when Kanaya scolds him for not doing so in the first place or until she does the organizing herself.

Kanaya was pretty much Karkat's closest friend out of the circle of friends whom he all meet when they were all thirteen. She was the fashionable one as well, and always wanted everything in order, including her friends' clothing and belongings.

Karkat tried to imagine what she'll say about the state of his locker now.

_"Karkat, why haven't you organized your locker!? It is in such a horrible state!" _

After doing so, she would shove him aside and start to organize his things like he predicted, and knew better than to stop her when she already started on her cleaning tirade. She'll finish cleaning a few minutes later, stepping back, turning her attention back onto him.

"I do hope that you keep this clean until the next time we meet, Karkat." She would say to him, who would grunt in response.

The bell rang, signaling Karkat and everyone else in the lockers area to finish whatever they have been doing and head to their first period.

~A few minutes later~

Karkat finally made it to his first period classroom, Biology, just in time to slid in a seat in the far back corner of the room. The bell rang, signaling the start of the class, the teacher stood up and started talking, a simple introduction to welcome the students in a new year. This bore Karkat greatly, and luckily his seat allowed him to look around for a familiar face without being caught by the teacher.

"Thoooooo, who you looking for?" A voice asks, startling Karkat, making him jump, surprised.

"Whoopth, thorry, did I thcare you there, KK?" Karkat recognizes the voice now, that voice belonged to his friend, Sollux Captor.

"Sollux..."

"Yeth, KK."

"Sollux. Sollux, what the fuck is wrong with you, you scared the living shit out of, what the flying fuck." Karkat whispers loudly, face reddening.

"Woah, calm your thit, I thaid I wath thorry."

"Apology _not_ accepted, asshole."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"If you start to imitate the pompous dramatic hipster, I'l take those stupid bi-colored 3-D glasses of yours and shove it up your ass so far, you'll be able to taste it."

"Aren't we pithy today?"

"Fuck you, Captor." Karkat spat back, scowling.

"Anyone elthe in thith firth period bethideth you, KK?"

"Not that I know of."

"I saw thith new guy with really huge glatheth walk in earlier, holy thit, I think they are the thame thize as fithdick'th."

"What's his name?"

"Hell do I know hith name, I haven't even theen him around here before."

"Oh well, what's your next period?"

"I forgot, let me check my thcedule."

Sollux started to pick up his bag, digging through it, pulling out a piece of a paper, setting it on the desk, Karkat snatching it up and comparing to his own, scanning it a bit before it was taken from him by its owner.

"You know, it ithn't nice to theal, KK."

"Whatever, Tholluxth. Just tell me what classes we have together."

"1tht, 2nd, 3rd, lunch, then 6th."

The bell rang, signaling the ending of the first period, both of them stood up and headed out the door, walking towards the lockers then their next period.

"Tholluxth, where's your locker?"

"I tell you where mine ith if you tell me where yourth ith firtht."

"The one next to that asshole." He replies, pointing at a boy standing in front of his locker, organizing his things.

"Him?" Sollux inquires, following his hand.

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?"

"That asshole bumped into me and hadn't said a single sorry."

"Maybe he'th thy."

"But I've seen him 3 times, today. _Three_ times, Sollux." He says to him, holding up three fingers, shoving them into the Gemini's face.

"Okay, Okay, I get it, I get it, KK." He replies, pushing them away.

The boy that the pair were conversing about had left the lockers area, walking towards his next period.

"Finally, he fucking left."

Sollux shows Karkat his locker, which is to the right of his own, to his surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me that our lockers were next to each other?"

"Well, excuthe me, KK, I didn't know, alright?"

The bell rings once more, both of them are fortunately finished with the process of exchanging first period school materials to their second, it rings a third time this day, and they dash off.


End file.
